


A Super Little

by ChrisDaCracker



Category: Young Justice
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Age Play, Babies, Batman - Freeform, Clark is a Little, Fluff, Infantalism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Superman - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform, justice league au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisDaCracker/pseuds/ChrisDaCracker
Summary: Clark Kent has always been strange, but him being classified at 25? That’s a little late, even for him. Especially since he’s a Little.





	1. Confession

He wished he could say this was the strangest thing that’s ever happened to him but between being the boyfriend to Bruce Wayne, bonding with his new step son Dick and his new little brother Conner, as well as dying and coming back to life... well...this shouldn’t have shocked him. Of course he’s always had this little itching suspicion, hadn’t he? Clark took another look at the large screen, safely tucked away in the Fortress of Solitude from prying eyes. The words at the top filled his heart with fear, LITTLE. Does this mean he wouldn’t be able to be Superman anymore? And how was this supposed to work with his already full schedule and what about Bruce? How had he not realized this sooner? But then he remembered the little accidents at the office and during missions. He flashbacked to the irrational anger and fear that would sprout up suddenly like one of Poision Ivy’s plants. How was he supposed to explain this to Bruce? He turned off the screen and sat heavily in his chair, tears springing up in his eyes. He was so lost in thought he didn’t even hear Bruce and Conner walking toward him. “Clark, are you okay?” Clark nearly jumped out of his skin, “Oh, hi Bruce, hi Conner, yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Bruce didn’t look all that convinced, neither did Conner if he was being totally honest which he wasn’t. He had to tell Bruce, it was the right thing to do. “Conner can you give us a minute, I really need to tell Bruce something.” Conner shrugged his shoulders and stalked off, probably to go feed the alien animals or play with Krypto. Bruce turned to Clark once he had left. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on now?” The tears that had been building up in his eyes suddenly spilled over onto his cheeks. “I-I’m a Little.”


	2. An Adjustment (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark has told Bruce about his little secret but what about the others? And he still has to adjust to this new lifestyle.

Bruce held Clark in his arms until he stopped crying. Once he was sure the little Kryptonian got it all out of his system, he said, “This is definetly gonna be an adjustment but we’ll figure it out, we always do and I’m not gonna run away just because you need to be little once in a while.

Though it’s odd that you’re only just figuring this out. I thought Littles had tendencies that make the classification obvious. I’ve never noticed anything with you.” Clark blushed and looked away, not wanting to look Bruce in the eyes. “Clark..?” Bruce’s tone made him look up and then he started spilling his guts like it was his last day on Earth. By the time he finished, the tears had sprouted again but for a different reason. 

He didn’t want to lie to Bruce but it was just so embarrassing. Bruce took his hands and joined them with his. “This really isn’t as big a deal as you think it is...” He debated on telling Clark that he loved him but he just couldn’t do it. He wasn’t there... not yet. “This...this doesn’t change anything.” Bruce silently face palmed himself, he was such an idiot. But it seemed to do the trick because Clark gave him a watery smile, the tears were still there but it was a smile regardless.

“We should probably go get Kon, he’ll be thrilled that he won’t be the little brother all the time,” Clark said with a small chuckle. And speak of the devil, Conner returned with an armful of tennis balls and an excited Krypto at his heels. “I didn’t know how long we were gonna be here before heading back and Krypto wanted to play fetch and you know how he is so I grabbed as many as I could find... what’s going on?” 

Clark and Bruce shared a look. Conner hated when they did this, he could never figure out the secret language the two shared, not even Dick Grayson himself could decipher it. Clark took a deep breath and came right out and said it, “I’m a Little.” Conner blinked, not quite sure he heard right. “You mean... as a classification? But I thought Kryptonians couldn’t be classified by Earth methods?” This time Bruce decided to step in, “You two can’t be classified by humans but you can be by the Fortress. That’s what it determined your brother was.” 

Conner blinked again. He wasn’t confused by the classification. He knew what a Little was and what all the other classifications were, he wasn’t stupid. They existed among all higher intelligent mammals and Kryptonians were high intelligent mammals so it made logical sense. But it was hard to picture Clark, his big brother, running around in a diaper watching Sesame Street.  
But it did make sense... in a backwards sort of way. “So... does that make me the big brother now?” Bruce snorted behind his hand and Clark blushed. “Told you.” Krypto started whining, he didn’t understand why everyone was standing around and NOT throwing the tennis balls. Conner patted his head. Clark reached over and did the same, “Sorry boy, but we gotta go. We’ll play later, I promise.” 

Krypto huffed and walked off. Conner set the tennis balls in a random bin he found while Bruce and Clark went into the landing dock to ready the BatPlane for their departure. Clark breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn’t as difficult as he’d thought it would be. But it wasn’t over yet, oh God what about his parents? What were they going to think? The anxiety that had slowly been diminishing came back full force. Bruce glanced at Clark and saw the fearful expression on his face. He grabbed his hand, “Don’t worry so much, nobody’s gonna mind. In fact, Dick has always loved Littles and so does Alfred and I’m sure your parents will love having a baby in the house again.” Bruce rubbed Clark’s knuckles, “You’re being paranoid, everything’s gonna be fine.”

Clark took another deep breath and counted to 10. “Yeah, you’re right, I just...” Clark scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, drying up the tears before they started. “I don’t want people to look at me differently.” Bruce wrapped his arm around Clark’s shoulders. He was never good with displaying affection but with the help of the three cuddle bugs (though Conner would balk at the pet name) that had entered his life, he’d been getting better. “We’re not going to think any less of you.” Clark smiled at that and turned to get Conner, “Kon come on, we’re going home!” Conner came barreling in, grumbling under his breath about something.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood swing. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Conner now that he knew Kryptonians did follow human classifications. They stepped into the jet, buckling up and preparing for the long flight home. Kon, the ever patient boy that he was began complaining about boredom as soon as his butt hit the plush leather seats.

Clark felt himself begin to slip into headspace. His eyes started to feel heavy and his thumb began to sneak its way into his mouth. By the time they were halfway to Gotham City, both Kryptonians had nodded off, thumbs in their mouths, making little snuffling sounds in their sleep. Bruce put the plane in autopilot just long enough to snap a quick photo of the two. He was definetly sending this to Ma and Pa.


	3. Adjusting (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce tell Dick! (They also tell Alfred but you know him, he’s chill with anything as long as nobody dies... or messes up his kitchen.)

Clark was scared, no, not scared, TERRIFYED. He knew he had no reason to be scared, it was completely irrational. Once they’d returned home and gave the good news to Alfred, he’d been just as calm as he usually was, with a bit of a twinkle in his eyes when he’d caught Clark with a thumb in his mouth. 

Now they were all waiting on Dick to get home from school and the Kent’s flight to arrive. Conner had been sent outside to burn some energy with Ace for awhile. Bruce was in the study and Clark was having a mini panic attack while Alfred tried to calm him down with apple cider. Clark got up and stretched, determined to do something other than excessively panic. He walked over to Bruce’s study and peeked in through the doorway.

Bruce was typing away on his laptop, muttering something about... cowboys? “Hi Clark, something wrong?” Clark jumped out of his skin but he should’ve known Bruce would know he was there, he was The Batman after all. Clark walked over to Bruce’s computer chair. “I-I’m fine, what are you looking at?” The smirk that had been plastered across Bruce’s face was wiped clean by another, more confusing look. He looked uncertain, like he wasn’t sure it would be a good idea for Clark to know. This is what he’d been afraid of. “Just because I’m a Little now, doesn’t mean I can’t handle heavy stuff, Bruce.” Clark crossed his arms over his chest and tried (and failed) to stare down Bruce.

The smirk came back. “I know Clark, but I kind of want this to be a surprise.” Bruce got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Clark’s waist. “I meant what I said earlier, I’m not gonna treat you like you’re an idiot because you’re a Little.” Clark sniffled and his eyes began to water just a little. This had been quite an emotional roller coaster for him today.

The sound of kids laughing got the attention of Clark and Bruce. They walked downstairs to find Dick and Conner, mouths full of Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies. Bruce walked over and ruffled their hair. “How was school Dick?” Dick ran a hand through his hair trying to get it back to its original messy style. “It was good, we have a field trip on Friday.” Dick was going to grab the last cookie on the tray but Clark beat him to it. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and snagged half of the cookie from Clark. “Anyway... Dick, while me, Clark, and Kon were at the Fortress, we found out that the Fortress can classify Kryptonians.” Dick blinked once, twice and then said, “Kon’s a Little isn’t he?” Everyone gave Dick a blank stare. “What?” Bruce burst out laughing, an honest to God, deep belly laugh that shook his entire body.

“What? What did I say?” Both Clark and Kon blushed furiously and Kon muttered something about “idiot nephews” under his breath. “No Dick, Kon isn’t a Little, at least.. he hasn’t been classified as one. We should probably get him classified soon though, maybe when he’s ready to start school...” Bruce began making internal plans in head for Kon and schooling. “We’re getting off topic here,” Clark said. “Kon isn’t a Little... I am.”

Dick’s face went blank for a few seconds and Clark inwardly cringed. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea... But then Dick’s face split into a huge grin, they all thought his face would split in two with how big it was. “That’s so cool!” Clark blushed again (he’d been doing that a lot lately) and rubbed the back of his neck. Bruce wrapped his arm around Clark’s waist. “It is pretty cool. And when he needs help with something and I’m not around, you can take care of him for me.” Dick opened his mouth (probably to scream in excitement) but was cut off by the sound of the infamous Wayne family door bell.


	4. Adjusting (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is starting to accept his headspace. He’s adorable, everyone thinks so.

Martha placed a kiss on her son’s cheeks while Jonathan went up to their room to put their stuff away. She went over to Bruce and Dick and gave them the same Kent family treatment, they didn’t mind, they never did. Conner and Dick were ecstatic to have someone to talk to about their superhero lives other than each other and Jon and Martha were certainly willing to listen. While the boys chattered away, Bruce took Clark to a separate room to talk.

“You’re having a hard time with this, aren’t you baby?” Clark blushed a little at the nickname but nodded, this was all happening so fast. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act now and if it would be ok if he slipped right now. He instinctively put his thumb in his mouth, that always helped calm him down. Bruce made a mental note to get him some pacifiers later on, his hands were rarely clean. He gently rubbed his hand through Clark’s hair, feeling how soft and silky it was. 

“You’re going to be fine little one, now I think it’s time we tell your parents about our discovery, hmm?” Bruce rubbed his back a little as he gently pushed him forward. When they came back into the living room, they found Dick and Conner in the middle of telling Ma and Pa all about their little journey in space and finally getting to see the Watchtower along with Roy, Wally, M’gann, and Roy’s younger sister Artemis. Clark and Bruce sat on the opposite sofa, listening to the recollection of last weeks events.

Pa noticed Clark fidgeting and raised an eyebrow in his direction. Bruce rubbed the back of his hand, trying to get his baby to calm down a little. Dick and Conner noticed his discomfort too because they looked to Bruce, silently asking if they should quiet down so he could tell the Kent’s about their latest development. “I’m sure you’ve noticed Clark’s discomfort...?” Martha and Jonathan nodded, Clark was never good at hiding his feelings from them. 

Clark blushed at the grown ups talking above him, he wasn’t completely in headspace, he could contribute! He started to fuss and Bruce began to gently rock him, getting him to quiet down. Ma and Pa didn’t even blink, the pieces beginning to form by themselves. “It turns out that Kryptonians CAN be classified using the Fortress’s technology. It determined that Clark is a little.

Clark held his breath, waiting for the torrent of questions to be thrown at him. Instead, Ma smiled brightly and cooed at him while Pa just chuckled under his breath. “Well that makes sense”, Jonathan laughed out loud then, and went to the kitchen to scrounge around for food. Clark’s eyes began to water and before he knew it, Bruce was rocking him again as he cried. “Congrats, it’s a boy!” That made Clark giggle and Dick smiled brightly at him. Everyone was being so nice about this.

Conner sat next to Clark and played peek-a-boo with him, making him giggle even more. Ma sat on the couch with him and kissed Conner on the head, “Such a good big brother.” Bruce smiled at the sheer domesticity of it all. Never would he have imagined himself with such a loving, beautiful family. He looked at Clark with an “I told you so” look. Clark giggled and made grabby hands for him. Bruce obliged, he always would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been kicking my butt and I’ve had no time to write but things are calming down now and I really want this story to go somewhere. I’m sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the support! This is my first fic ever and I want it to mean something.


End file.
